Ganando el corazón de una mariposa
by Sakulucy
Summary: ¿Quien ganara aquel corazón imposible de enamorarse?... (Watanuki x Yuuko x Clow) Nyaaa (*w*)/


**GANANDO EL CORAZON DE UNA MARIPOSA**

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_**Esta historia contiene Lemon a si que si no les gusta no lo lean y si les gusta disfruten la historia. Y que quede muy claro, no soy dueña de los personajes de xxxHOLiC al quien les pertenece es a las maravillosas CLAMPS.**_

Era un hermoso y caluroso dia de verano en la tienda de Yuuko y Watanuki estaba en cocina preparando algo de comer para Yuuko. El estaba pensando en muchas cosas, sobre todo en Yuuko: Ultimadamente el se sonrojaba cuando le hablaba, sentía que la protegia mucho de cualquier cosa y se preocupaba de ella. Hasta que el reflexiono y vio que no solo era el miedo de que le sucediera algo, sino que también sentía algo especial por ella que era amor, y lo que sentía por Himawari era solo una hermosa amistad. El quería que Yuuko supiera lo que sentía por ella, pero tenia miedo de que lo rechazara por ser un simple chico de 17 años que iba a la preparatoria, el a pesar de que sabia que ella era mucho mayor que el no le importaba el solo la amaba y para que lo supiera lo demostraba con un cariño especial para ella.

-Yuuko-san te amo tanto-Dijo en un susurro que a la vez poco a poco se sonrojaba al recordarla. De pronto un grito interrumpio sus pensamientos de Watanuki haciendo que se asustara un poco

-¡Watanuki!-

-Ya voy Yuuko-san-

-¡Tengo hambre!-

Cuando entro, el ojiazul vio a Yuuko acostada en el sofá con su kimono negro suelto que dejaban al descubierto un poco sus pechos y su torso. Watanuki se sonrojo al verla a si a la ojirubi

-Y-Yuuko-san aquí esta tu comida-

-Gracias Watanuki-

-S-Si me necesitas estare con Mokona-

-Espera quédate un momento-

Watanuki se sonrojo cuando Yuuko dijo eso –E-Esta bien-Respondio el ojiazul con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Todo ese rato Watanuki se quedo en silencio mientras observaba a Yuuko comiendo. Hasta que el se animo a decir algo –Yuuko-san ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro Watanuki-

-¿A-Alguna vez te has enamorado?-Pregunto el ojiazul haciendo que Yuuko se sorprendiera –No es necesario que me contestes si no quieres-

-Claro que te contestare Watanuki- Yuuko respondio con una leve sonrisa –Yo nunca me he enamorado y tampoco me ha interesado alguien en especial- Ella contesto , Watanuki bajo un poco la cabeza al saber que el no tenia esperanza de que ella se enamorara de el –¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso estas enamorado de alguna chica?-

-N-No me gusta nadie en especial solo era una simple pregunta… "_Si supieras los que siento por ti Yuuko-san, pero al parecer nunca me amaras"…-_Watanuki pensó tristemente

-Oh esta bien Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko con una radiante sonrisa

-Yo creo que ya me voy, nos vemos maña…-

-Espera quédate a dormir esta noche-

El ojiazul se sonrojo con una gran intensidad –Yuuko-san sucede algo o sucederá algo en especial-

-No solo quiero que te quedes, además quiero que me prepares el desayuno temprano-

-Esta bien Yuuko-san-

* * *

Cuando llego la noche Yuuko estaba sentada en porche de la tienda mirando las estrellas que estampaba el cielo obscuro. Watanuki se sentó cerca de ella y la miro fijamente su hermoso rostro y bajo un poco la mirada y se encontró con su hermoso cuerpo que estaba cubierto por una yukata roja con detalles de mariposas blancas. El ojiazul se sonrojo mucho al verla, para el era demasiado perfecta y hermosa, sintió que era hora de decirle lo que sentía por ella.

-Y-Yuuko-san hay algo que debo confesarte-

-Dime Watanuki-

-Y-Yo debo confesarte que yo te…-

De pronto una ráfaga fuerte de viento interrumpio al ojiazul de su confesión. Watanuki protegio a Yuuko cubriéndola con su cuerpo

-Yuuko-san estas bien-

-Si Watanuki no te preocupes-Dijo con una leve sonrisa de pronto ella desvio la mirada y vio que habia una persona parada esa persona era un hombre alto con ojos azules como uno de los ojos de Watanuki, al parecer mucho mayor y que Yuuko se cabello era negro azabache largo pero este estaba atado. Tenia un baculo en la mano y con gafas muy extrañas Yuuko no lo reconocia a simple vista –¿Disculpe se le ofrece algo?-

-Hola Yuuko…aun me recuerdas ¿no es cierto?-

Yuuko abrió su ojos de sorpresa por que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo-Clow…- Susurro Yuuko –No es posible que tu estes vivo-

-Yuuko-san conoces a este hombre-Pregunto el ojiazul

-S-Si, lo conocía antes de que el…Muriera…-

-Yuuko no quiero que te sorprendas-Dijo el hombre con preocupación

- P-Pero no lo entiendo como regresaste a la vida, tu ya habias muerto hace mucho tiempo-Dijo la ojirubi –Ya era imposible de que revivieras-

-Yuuko te lo explicare pero necesito que te tranquilices un poco-

-E-Esta bien-

-Yuuko una de las razones por la que volviera a la vida es por ti- Dijo Clow con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que Yuuko se sorprendiera mucho y a la vez se sonrojara un poco Watanuki noto el sonrojo de Yuuko eso hiso que se molestara un poco mas bien sentía celos.

-¿Por mi?-Pregunto Yuuko sorprendida

-Si yo te quiero pero no solo mas que amistad quiero decir que siento algo mas por ti Yuuko-

-¿Qué clase de sentimientos?-

-Que tal si te lo confieso mañana en un lugar mas cómodo y privado- Dijo Clow mirando a Watanuki y este lo miro molesto

-Esta bien Clow-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Yuuko y Clow caminaban en el parque, ambos estaban un poco serios y en silencio Yuuko estaba un poco avergonzada. Hasta que Clow para romper el silencio:

- Que hermoso dia no crees Yuuko-

-Si, tienes razón Clow-

De pronto Clow miro fijamente a la ojirubi y esta sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a ruborizar

-Yuuko, lo quiero confesarte es algo que siento por ti-Dijo el hombre –Yo quiero confesarte que te amo-Yuuko se sonrojo al escuchar eso

-Clow…-Susurro Yuuko, de pronto Clow se acerco a Yuuko para darle un beso en sus labios pero ella se alejo un poco –Lo siento Clow pero no siento nada por ti solo una hermosa amistad-

-Esta bien Yuuko, pero hay algo que debo pregúntate-

-Dime Clow-

-Sientes algo por ese chico que trabaja en tu tienda-

-¿Watanuki? Claro que no solo siento amistad y cariño por el, además el es mi aprendiz –

-Entonces tengo una oportunidad-

-¿De que?-

-De ganar tu hermoso corazón, y hacer que te enamores de mi-

-Clow…yo nunca me he enamo...-

-Yo luchare para enamorarte, y no me importa el tiempo que tarde- Clow interrupio a Yuuko y ella se sorprendio

-Clow…-

* * *

Un mes después Clow iba a la tienda a visitar a Yuuko con obsequios y algo mas. Watanuki espiaba un poco y observaba a veces como charlaban y miraba que Yuuko sonreía cuando Clow decía algo el se ponía muy celoso que a veces quería estar en el lugar de Clow.

-Ese estúpido Clow, pobre Yuuko-san no sabe con quien esta hablando-

-Watanuki al parecer estas celoso-Mokona dijo con una sonrisa

-Celoso, Watanuki celoso-Maru y Moro decían cantando y bailando

-Claro que estoy celoso por que ella me preocupa demasiado-

-Hay algo que me estas ocultando Watanuki no solo te preocupa Yuuko sientes algo mas que eso y hasta tu lo sabes, Mokona lo puede sentir-

-C-Claro que solo me preocupa por que ella es mi jefa, mi maestra-

-No es solo eso Watanuki a mi no me mientes tu lo que sientes por ella es amor- Mokona dijo con una sonrisa travieza, Watanuki solo se sonrojo demasiado

-C-Como lo sabes Mokona-

-Es una de mis 107 habilidades que tengo-Contesto Mokona –Ademas he notado que ultimadamente te preocupas por ella y eres mas cariñoso con ella- Mokona dijo

-Mokona amo demasiado a Yuuko-san pero me da miedo confesárselo-

-No te preocupes Watanuki, solo tienes que decírselo-

-Pero ella me dijo que ella nunca se ha enamorado-

-Y eso que, no significa que no tengas oportunidad de enarmorarla- Dijo Mokona saltando en el hombro de Watanuki y el solo sonrio levemente

-Esta bien Mokona se lo confesare-

-Muy bien Watanuki, pero debes de darte prisa-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Watanuki angustiado

-Porque Yuuko me dijo que Clow le dijo que la amaba, y el no se va rendir hasta que Yuuko se enamore de Clow- Dijo Mokona con agachando su cabeza

-¡Que!- Exclamo el ojiazul –No es posible-

-Tienes que apurarte Watanuki, o el va ganar el corazón de Yuuko-

-No te preocupes Mokona se lo confesare hoy –

-Muy bien Watanuki tu puedes-

* * *

Horas mas tarde Watanuki estaba en la habitación de Yuuko limpiándola y arreglando los kimonos que ella usaba, de pronto Yuuko entro a su habitación y el ojiazul noto que ella sonreía mas de lo normal.

-Hola Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko feliz

-Hola…Yuuko-san- Contesto extrañado

-Clow es tan lindo, hoy me invito a cenar – Dijo la ojirubi muy feliz, Watanuki solo bajo la mirada de tristeza

-Asi me alegro mucho Yuuko-san- Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa falsa aunque la verdad lo que sentía era tristeza y dolor en su corazón

-Sabes Watanuki aunque tu no lo creas yo creo que me estoy enamorando de Clow- Confeso Yuuko con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, esto alarmo mucho a Watanuki

-¡Que!-Exclamo el ojiazul –T-Tu no te puedes enamorar de ese hombre-

-¿Por qué Watanuki? ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Pregunto extrañada por la reacción del ojiazul, el sintió que era hora de que ella supiera la verdad de lo que sentía por ella

-P-Por que yo te…-Dijo Watanuki nerviosamente –Yo te amo demasiado Yuuko-san- Yuuko se sorprendio por lo que dijo el ojiazul

-Watanuki…-

-No me importa si tu eres mayor que yo y que solo me considera un niño- Confeso interrumpiendo a la ojirubi – Incluso no me importa si no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti- _suspiro_ –Y no dejare que Clow gane que yo te pierda-Dijo Watanuki haciendo que ella se sorprendiera

-W-Watanuki yo no se que decir…-Dijo Yuuko sorprendida

-Yo voy a luchar con Clow y hare todo lo posible para ganar tu corazón-Dijo Watanuki de pronto el agarro el mentón de Yuuko y la miro fijamente, ella se sonrojo como nunca al observar los ojos bicolores de Watanuki, ella se sentía muy extraña su corazón latía muy fuerte y tenia un sentimiento que nunca había sentido -Y te demostrare que te amo demasiado Yuuko-san- Watanuki se acerco poco a poco, hasta que el ojiazul beso los labios de Yuuko. El beso era demasiado tierno y dulce, Yuuko se sorprendio cuando la beso pero en ese beso sintió muchos sentimientos a la vez que nunca habia vivido, mientras que Watanuki sintió que iba explotar de felicidad nunca habia besado a alguien, era su primer beso y el estaba muy feliz, por que compartió su primer beso con la mujer que amaba. El empezó a intensificar el beso hasta que se volvió un beso apasionado a pesar de que fuera un inexperto. Yuuko cerro los ojos y ella empezó a gemir, el ojiazul sabia que no era de rechazo. Cuando ya el aire era necesario se tuvieron que separar del beso ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

-Yuuko-san- Watanuki susurro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Yuuko y ella se empezaba a sonrojarse otra vez

-Watanuki…-Susurro Yuuko –T-Tu me diste mi primer beso- Dijo la ojirubi sonrojada haciendo que Watanuki sonriera

-¿Enserio? Yo también, este fue mi primer beso-Dijo el ojiazul, de pronto hubo un silencio incomodo y el ojiazul volviera a hablar –Yuuko-san ¿Me amas?-Pregunto Watanuki haciendo que Yuuko se pusiera nerviosa

-Watanuki yo ya no se que pensar-

-Yuuko-san aunque tu no me ames yo seguire luchando por ti- Respondio Watanuki con orgullo y le dio un beso en el dorso de su mano –Te amo Yuuko-san-

-Watanuki yo…-

De pronto Maru y Moro entraron a la habitación –Ama, el señor Clow la esta esperando-Ambas dijieron unisonoramente

-Esta bien Maru, Moro- Dijo Yuuko mirando fijamente a Watanuki –Díganle que en un momento salgo-

-Esta bien ama- Dijieron las dos niñas

-Ire a atender a Clow-

-Esta bien Watanuki-

Cuando el ojiazul se fue Yuuko cerro la puerta y empezó a llorar por desesperación –No se a quien debo elegir- Susurro con un tono de dolor –Estoy demasiado confundida-

El ojiazul mientras caminba pensaba lo que acaba de ocurrir –Yuuko-san yo luchare por ti- Susurro un poco triste. Cuando llego a la entrada se encontró cara a cara con Clow y este le dedico una leve sonrisa

-Buenas noches Watanuki-

-Buenas noches…Clow-

-Veo que estabas con Yuuko ¿no es asi?- Pregunto Clow haciendo que el joven ojiazul se sorprendiera

-¿C-Como lo sabes?- Pregunto Watanuki

-Watanuki yo puedo ver y presentir lo que sucede con Yuuko y contigo por que yo soy un mago-Contesto el hombre

-E-Entonces tu viste que yo…-

-Que tu besaste a Yuuko y que ese beso fue el primer beso de ella y también de ti claro que si-Interrumpió al ojiazul –Eso no me molesta Watanuki, pero no significa que tu tengas el camino libre para que tu ganes el corazón de Yuuko y puedas enamorarla-

-Puedes decir lo que quieras Clow pero yo ganare el hermoso corazón de Yuuko-san- Contesto Watanuki retando a Clow, al parecer el ojiazul estaba muy enojado y celoso

Clow empezó a reírse levemente y Watanuki se preguntaba por que se reía así –Tu no podrás ganar el corazón de Yuuko por que todavía eres un niño inmaduro-Contesto acercándose a Watanuki

-Eso dices tu, pero eso no es lo que cuenta Clow- Respondio amenazando a Clow con sus ojos, haciendo que hubiera un encuentro de sus ojos azules de ambos y de gafas. Era un encuentro de cuatro ojos (N/A: xD esto es un encuentro hermosamente épico *o*) –Lo que cuenta es lo que se siente por ella- Dijo el ojiazul con un tono molesto –Ademas es Yuuko-san la que eligira con quien se quedara, no somos nosotros-

-Watanuki yo se que Yuuko me elegirá por que nos conocemos desde hace mucho y fuimos muy buenos amigos antes de que yo muriera-

-Eso ya lo veremos Clow no creo que elija a alguien que estuvo muerto durante siglos y que en ese tiempo ella se olvidara poco a poco-Respondio el ojiazul haciendo que Clow se quedara sin palabras de pronto Yuuko salio de su habitación un poco rara que rápidamente lo noto Watanuki –Yuuko-san…- Susurro algo preocupado, Yuuko solo se sonrojo un poco

"_Watanuki..."_

-Buenas noches Yuuko- Dijo Clow interrumpiento los pensamientos de Yuuko

-B-Buenas noches Clow- Contesto Yuuko nerviosamente

-Y bien ¿nos vamos?-

-C-Claro que si Clow-Respondio con una sonrisa falsa de pronto ella se volteo donde estaba el ojiazul –Watanuki si quieres puedes irte, y no te preocupes por la tienda Maru y Moro se ocuparan de ella- Dijo desviando la mirada al suelo. Después ella se fue de la tienda dejando a Watanuki

-Yuuko…-san…-Susurro con un tono triste –Te amo-

Mientras tanto Yuuko estaba callada y pensativa. Clow noto que estaba rara y el se preocupo por ella. –Yuuko estas bien-

-Si es solo que estoy pensando sobre algo que… -Yuuko respondio la pregunta de Clow y el la interrumpio

-Yuuko no me tienes que mentir yo se lo que sucedió entre tu y Watanuki- Dijo el hombre haciendo que se sorprendiera Yuuko –Y yo se que estas algo confundida-

-C-Clow yo no se que decir, pero estoy confundida con mis sentimientos-

-Yuuko yo te amo, y yo respetare tu elección- Dijo Clow –Si no soy el afortunado que gane tu corazón y es Watanuki el dueño de tu corazón y eres feliz con el yo tambien sere feliz-

-Clow…-

-Yuuko yo solo quiero tu felicidad por que te amo-Confeso Clow mientras sigilosamente agarro el mentón de Yuuko-Y te lo demostrare que te amo aunque no sea el primero que lo haga- El la beso profundamente, Cuando sintió Yuuko los labios de Clow tuvo el mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando Watanuki la beso, la ojirubi sintió su corazón que se aceleraba era lo mismo que sintió la primera vez que la besaron. Yuuko lo disfruto como la primera vez, pero ella se separo rápidamente.

-L-Lo siento Clow pero estoy muy confundida ahora-

-No te preocupes Yuuko- Dijo Clow con una sonrisa triste –Hay algo que quiero obsequiarte- Clow saco una cajita que adentro tenia unos pendientes de mariposas –Sabia que te iban a gustar Yuuko-

-Clow son muy hermosos, gracias- Yuuko respondio de pronto su mirada cambio a una mas nostálgica y triste -Me tengo que ir Clow-

-Esta bien Yuuko-

Yuuko se fue de allí y Clow se quedo observando a la ojirubi y se quedo pensando "_Yo luchare para ganar tu corazón Yuuko"_

* * *

Cuando Yuuko llego a la tienda y la recibieron Maru y Moro

-Bienvenida ama-

-Hola Maru, Hola Moro- Dijo Yuuko sonriendo levemente –Creo que me ire a dormir temprano-

-Esta bien ama, que tenga una bonita noche-

-Por cierto…Watanuki ¿Cuándo salio de la tienda?- Pregunto la ojirubi haciendo que las dos niñas se miraran

-Watanuki no se ha ido de la tienda- Dijieron las dos niñas, Yuuko se sorprendio

-¿C-Como, quieren decir que…?-

-Watanuki se quedo a dormir aquí en la tienda-Dijo Maru –Por que decía que le preocupaba mucho que Clow le hiciera algo- Dijo Moro haciendo que la ojirubi se sorprendiera mucho, por que Watanuki se preocupara por ella –El se quedo dormido hace poco, pero nos dijo que le entregáramos esta tarjeta- Ambas niñas dijeron y le dieron a Yuuko la tarjeta que Watanuki

-G-Gracias- La ojirubi estaba sorprendida –Ya pueden descansar-

-Esta bien- Maru y Moro respondieron y se retiraron dejando a Yuuko sola. Ella abrió la tarjeta que adentro decía:

_**Hola Yuuko-san, espero que no te moleste que me quedara en la tienda**_

_**pero estaba demasiado preocupado por ti, por que no quería que algo te hiciera Clow, por que**_

_**el quiere ganar tu corazón. Pero yo luchare para ganar tu hermoso corazón**_

_**Pero aunque tu elijas a Clow yo respetare tu elección por que yo te amo y siempre te amare y perdóname por el beso que yo te di, pero yo ya no podía soportar ese sentimiento que me oprimía mi pecho y te lo quería demostrar como fuera necesario para que lo supieras.**_

_**En la cocina deje algo que prepare hace rato que te gustara demasiado.**_

_**Nos vemos mañana Yuuko-san**_

_**Te amo:**_

_**Watanuki**_

Yuuko se quedo sorprendida por lo que decia la tarjeta, asi que ella se dirigio a la cocina y encontrando con un pastel de chocolate, Yuuko probo un bocado de aquel pastel que parecia delicioso. Yuuko poco a poco lo saboreo y sintió un sabor muy diferente. Era dulce pero a la vez ligero, no se parecía a otros pasteles que había probado y al parecer Watanuki lo había preparado con verdadero "amor" para ella. -…Watanuki…- inconscientemente ella susurro el nombre del ojiazul

* * *

Dos meses después Watanuki y Clow luchaban para el ganar el corazón de Yuuko y lo hacían con obsequios, cenas, entre otras cosas. Yuuko cada vez estaba mas confundida asi que le pidió ayuda a su amiga Mokona para que la sacara de esa confusión:

-Mokona no se que hacer estoy demasiado confundida-

-Yuuko debes de pensar a quien elegir estas lastimando a los dos-

-Lo se Mokona pero…-_Suspiro-_No se como, ambos me aman y no quiero lastimar a nadie- Yuuko bajo la mirada de decepción a si misma

-Yuuko ambos respetaran tu elección que tomes por que quieren que seas feliz-

-Pero ya no se que pensar Mokona…-

-Solo debes tranquilizarte- Mokona respondio y salto en el hombro de Yuuko –Y luego pensar detalladamente a quien deberías de elegir, si a Watanuki o a Clow-Dijo la borla negra –Aunque ambos sean lindos contigo, uno ha hecho algo que haya conmovido tu corazón-

-Esta bien lo pensare- Yuuko cerro sus para pensar quien ha conmovido y ha enamorado mas su corazón, pensó en Clow en todo lo que habia hecho volvió a la vida solo por ella, recordó cuado la invito a cenar y la beso profundamente, Incluso le regalo esos hermosos pendientes de mariposas, en fin Clow era el mejor hombre que toda mujer quería. Pero tambien pensó en todo lo que ha hecho Watanuki para enamorarla sobre todo pensó que el ojiazul le dio su primer beso que para ella fue hermoso, también recordó ese pastel de chocolate que le preparo con todo amor que le tenia a ella, incluso hace pocas semanas la invito a cenar. Yuuko no podía decidir ambos la amaba demasiado y ella los amaba y apreciaba mucho, por que uno era su mejor amigo desde hace siglo y el otro era su aprendiz que quería demasiado y lo apreciaba como a nadie. No quería lastimar a ninguno de los dos. De pronto ella recordó algo muy hermoso que uno de ellos hiso, y eso nunca pensó que alguien haría eso por ella. Yuuko soltó una lagrima de felicidad, ella ya había elegido quien era el dueño de su corazón –Mokona acabo de darme cuenta quien es el dueño de mi corazón- Respondió la ojirubi

-Genial y dime quien es ¿Watanuki?, ¿Clow? Quien es Yuuko- Contesto Mokona dando pequeños saltos de emoción y felicidad

-Es…-Yuuko se limito a decirlo en voz alta a si que lo susurro en el oído de Mokona y esta salto de felicidad al saber el nombre

-Sabia que ibas a elegir a el, por que el te ama demasiado y te lo ha demostrado con varias cosas-

-Lo se Mokona, lo se-

-Esto lo debemos celebrar con sake-

-Tienes razón Mokona vamos al almacen de tesoro-

* * *

Una semana después Yuuko llamo a Clow y a Watanuki, ambos estaban extrañados por la llamada tan repentina

-Yuuko-san ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Watanuki alarmado

-Watanuki... Clow…-_Suspiro-_Ya he decidido quien a ganado mi corazón- Esta respuesta sorprendio a Watanuki y a Clow.

-Yuuko-san…- Susurro Watanuki.

De repente Yuuko camino hacia Clow y ella acaricio el rostro del hombre, Watanuki sabia que el no había ganado el corazón de la ojirubi, el solo bajo la mirada del dolor que tenia en su pecho. El decidio marchase de la tienda para dejarlos solos, de pronto Yuuko volvió a tomar la palabra –Clow…-Susurro la ojirubi

-Yuuko…No sabes lo…-

-Clow a pesar de que sentí algo por ti… Yo no te amo- Yuuko interrupio a Clow respondiendo con esas palabras, Watanuki se sorprendio mucho por la respuesta –Yo me di cuenta de que la persona que amo es alguien que quiero mucho… Y esa persona es Watanuki-

Watanuki de pronto su rostro se ilumino de felicidad y su corazón se acelero como nunca –Yuuko-san…-Susurro con las mejillas ruborizadas, el se acerco y abrazo a Yuuko fuertemente y ella correspondio rápidamente -…Te amo tanto Yuuko-san-

-Yo tambien… te amo Watanuki- Ella dijo mientras abrazaba al ojiazul. Cuando ambos se separaron se acordaron de que aun estaba Clow, Yuuko no sabia que decirle a el –Clow yo…-

-Yuuko no te preocupes… Yo entiendo tu elección y la respetare- Dijo el hombre con una leve sonrisa –Sin embargo hay algo que debo preguntarte Watanuki-

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Clow-

-¿Amas a demasiado a Yuuko como para detener el tiempo de tu vida y ser inmortal solo para estar con ella para toda la eternidad?- Pregunto Clow. Watanuki se sorprendio ante la pregunta, pero la respuesta ya la tenia

-Clow…Claro que si, yo eso es lo que deseo, y haría lo posible para estar con ella para siempre por que la amo demasiado- Respondio Watanuki mirando fijamente a Yuuko y esta se sonrojo

-Con eso es suficiente explicación para hacer esto-

-¿Para que… que sucede?- Pregunto Watanuki confundido. Clow se quito sus particulares gafas y estas empezaron a tener un brilloso resplandor, Watanuki estaba sorprendido

-Watanuki estas gafas… tiene un poder muy especial… puede hacer tu deseo de que tu tiempo de vida se detenga… y seas inmortal para siempre-Clow contesto sosteniendo aquellas gafas. Yuuko y Watanuki se sorprendieron mucho –Y por eso yo te dare las gafas -

-Clow…-Susurro el ojiazul

–Sin embargo como es un deseo debe de tener un pago- Respondio el hombre –Tendras que hacer tres cosas para pagar tu deseo… La primera es que ames para siempre a Yuuko… - Dijo con una leve sonrisa -… La segunda cosa es que para tener estas gafas deberas esperar 10 años… Y la tercera…-

-¿La tercera?- Preguntaron Yuuko y Watanuki a la vez

-La tercera cosa que debes hacer es que no volveras a salir de la tienda durante ese tiempo que debes de esperar… y ayudaras a conceder deseos a Yuuko- Esta ultima petición sorprendio a Watanuki pero no significaba que no iba a aceptar

-Clow yo voy a aceptar el precio… por que yo amo a Yuuko y haría cualquier cosa por vivir con ella para siempre y yo se que voy a cumplir esas peticiones-

-Esta bien Watanuki…- Clow le entrego las gafas a Yuuko –Por favor dáselas cuando haiga pagado el precio Watanuki-

-No lo dudes Clow- Yuuko respondio con una sonrisa en el rostro

Clow miro el cielo y sonrio levemente –Creo que ya debo de marcharme- Eso hiso que se confundieran y sorprendiera a Yuuko y a Watanuki

-¡¿Qué?! No lo entiendo tu ya volviste a la vida- Dijo Yuuko con sorpresa

-Yuuko cuando yo volvi a la vida solo podía volver con esas gafas… pero ahora que no las tengo ya no puedo estar en este mundo- Contesto el mago –Además yo ya no tengo motivo para vivir… por que Watanuki gano tu corazón y tu estas enamorada de el- Poco a poco fue desapareciendo entre flores de sakura –Watanuki Kimihiro hay algo que quiero que quiero pedirte… Prometeme que cuidaras amaras y no lastimaras a Yuuko como yo lo hubiera hecho-

-Yo te lo prometo Clow, a ella no desprotegere por que la amo- Watanuki respondio y Yuuko se sonrojo

-Esta bien, confió en tu palabra Watanuki- De pronto Clow casi no se podía ver estaba desapareciendo –Adiós Yuuko- El desapareció por completo y la ojirubi soltó una lagrima

-Adiós Clow-Susurro Yuuko de pronto abrazo a Watanuki y el la abrazo

-Yuuko-…san-Watanuki dijo en un pequeño susurro –Te amo-

-Yo también te amo… Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Watanuki levanto el delicado mentón de la ojirubi, y el la beso en los labios. El ojiazul extrañaba sentir aquellos dulces labios de Yuuko y ella también extrañaba los labios de Watanuki. Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron fijamente y se sonrojaron.

-Yuuko-san… prométeme que me amaras para siempre-Susurro el ojiazul

-Lo prometo Watanuki- Yuuko contesto con una leve sonrisa

-¿Me seguiras amando dentro de 10 años?-Pregunto Watanuki

-Claro que si Watanuki… siempre estare a tu lado y te amare- Respondio con una sonrisa, haciendo que Watanuki se sonrojara.-Ademas yo siempre tendre 25 años, yo nunca envejeceré- Yuuko contesto con un tono divertido y alegre. El ojiazul volver a mirar aquello ojos que parecían rubies y beso nuevamente Yuuko pero esta vez mas intenso y mas profundo -Te amo Watanuki-

-Yo tambien mi amada Yuuko-san…-

* * *

Pasaron las semanas, los meses y los años rápidamente para Watanuki y Yuuko, durante ese tiempo Watanuki ayudo a Yuuko en la tienda cumpliendo deseos a los clientes que llegaban, y a pesar de que no podía salir de la tienda el siempre estaba con Yuuko.

Diez años pasaron y Watanuki cumplió 27 años, todos sus conocidos llegaron a la tienda a celebrar. Cuando entro la noche, Yuuko estaba sentada en el porche de la tienda, de repente el ojiazul llego y se sentó junto a ella

-Feliz cumpleaños Watanuki-

-Gracias Yuuko-san- El ojiazul contesto

-Aun no te he dado tu obsequio de cumpleaños-

-N-No es necesario Yuuko-san…-Watanuki levanto levemente el mentón de la ojirubi y esta se sonrojo- Ademas estar contigo es para mi un regalo –El ojiazul beso a Yuuko profundamente

Yuuko levemente se separo del beso, Watanuki se extraño mucho, de pronto ella saco una peculiar caja que al ojiazul se sorprendio –Watanuki este regalo es algo que tu deseabas hace 10 años- La ojirubi abrió la caja y Watanuki vio la gafas de Clow, el se sorprendio demasiado

-Yuuko…-san- El volvió a besar a Yuuko pero esta vez levemente. Watanuki se puso las gafas y la ojirubi se sonrojo-Gracias-

-Sabes Watanuki, a pesar de que tengas 27 años para mi siempre seras mi chico de 17 años que conoci y que tanto-

-Tu también siempre seras mi bruja y mi maestra que tanto amo- Dijo Watanuki haciendo que la ojirubi se sonrojara

-W-Watanuki ya no necesitas tenerme tanto respeto…Yuuko es suficiente para mi-

-Esta bien Yuuko… Entonces tu me puedes llamar Kimihiro-

-Muy bien Kimihiro- Contesto la ojirubi con una sonrissa en el rostro. De pronto el silencio se apodero del jardín y Watanuki decidio preguntarle algo que lo tenia guardado desde hace mucho tiempo

-Yuuko te puedo preguntar algo- Dijo el ojiazul con un leve sonrojo, y ella asintió -¿Por qué me elegiste a mi y no a Clow?- El ojiazul pregunto y Yuuko se sorpredio mucho

-Kimihiro… la razón por que yo te eligi y no a Clow-_Suspiro_- Fue por que tu te preocupas por mi y tu siempre quieres protegerme… algo que nadie a hecho en siglos, incluso nunca lo habría hecho Clow-Yuuko confeso a Watanuki, y el se sonrojo. De pronto el ojiazul levanto delicadamente el mentón de la ojirubi y esta miro fijamente los ojos bicolores y ella se sonrojo

-Yuuko…-

-Kimihiro…- Susurro Yuuko –Te amo-

-Yo también mi amada Yuuko- Watanuki beso tiernamente a Yuuko y poco a poco se intensifico hasta tranformarse en un beso apasionado. El ojiazul descendió poco a poco hasta el cuello de Yuuko, Watanuki deslizo un poco la yukata mostrando un poco su hombro, el ojiazul empezó a besar el cuello de la ojirubi haciendo que ella soltara un ligero gemido.

-Ki-Kimihiro-

-Yuuko…-Susurro el ojiazul –Vamos a tu habitación- Yuuko se sonrojo pero ella asintió, Watanuki la cargo en sus brazos. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, el ojiazul la deposito en la cama(N/A: Lemon en 3…2..1. XD).Watanuki empezó nuevamente a besarla apasionadamente y este empezó a desatar la yukata de color verde de Yuuko desesperadamente. Cuando por fin lo desato, Yuuko quedo solo en ropa interior, el ojiazul quedo mirando fijamente el cuerpo semidesnudo de la ojirubi –Eres tan hermosa Yuuko- Susurro en el oído de Yuuko y luego la beso profundamente

-K-Kimihiro- Respondio, ella estaba nerviosa que hasta el ojiazul lo noto

-¿Estas nerviosa?-

-S-Si, nunca lo habia hecho… es mi primera vez- Yuuko estaba avergonzada, pero Watanuki solo sonrio

-Tranquila yo sere muy cuidadoso contigo-

-Esta bien Kimihiro-

-Te amo Yuuko- Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Watanuki antes de volver a besarla. Watanuki le quito la ropa interior de Yuuko y este se sonrojo al ver que ella estaba completamente desnuda. Después el ojiazul empezó a despojarse de su ropa y quedando desnudo al igual que Yuuko. La ojirubi miro el torso desnudo de Watanuki, ella se sonrojo mucho al ver mas abajo(N/A: No la culpo, a mi tambien me pasaría XD). Watanuki le dedico una ultima mirada antes de hablar- Estas lista Yuuko- Ella solo asintió y lo miro fijamente

-S-Si Kimihio- Contesto Yuuko

-Te amo Yuuko-

-Yo tambien Kimihiro- Se besaron por ultima vez y poco a poco ambos se volvieron en uno.-¡Ahh!- Yuuko solto un grito de dolor

-Yuuko ¿Te hice daño?-

-N-No solo es mi virginidad- Y en efecto Watanuki le quito la virginidad, Yuuko tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos rubies

-L-Lo siento Yuuko, ¿Quieres que yo pare?-

-N-No tu sigue-

-Pero yo no quiero lastimart…-

-No te preocupes tu no me vas a lastimar-

-Esta bien Yuuko-

-Te amo Kimihiro-

-Yo tambien Yuuko-

El ojiazul comenzó a moverse lentamente, por que quería que Yuuko se acostumbrara a el. Yuuko poco a poco sus gemidos de dolor fueron cambiando a plancenteros, Watanuki subio el ritmo de sus movimientos haciéndose mas rapidos. Ambos jadeaban y gemían intensamente.

-Ki-Kimihiro …Ahh…ya no puedo mas-

-Y-Yo tampoco-

Ambos ya no podían mas, sus respiraciones se entrecortaban. Watanuki hiso la ultima embestida y ambos al mismo tiempo llegaron al climax

-¡Yuukoooo!-

-…¡Ahhh!...¡Kimihirooo!-

Ambos estaban cansados, pero a la vez muy felices por que habían hecho el amor y compartido su primera vez con la persona que iban a amar para siempre

-Te amo Yuuko-

-Yo tambien te amo Kimihiro-

Watanuki abrazo a Yuuko y esta se quedo dormida, el ojiazul sonrio cuando vio a Yuuko durmiendo en sus brazos. De pronto a Watanuki le gano el cansancio y se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Dos semanas después Watanuki estaba charlando con Mokona y el tenia algo que decirle algo a ella:

-Sabes Mokona, hay algo que quiero confesarte…pero no quiero que lo sepa Yuuko- Watanuki bajo un poco la mirada

-Mokona le puedes confiar todo y también guarda secretos… Es una de mis 107 habilidades que tengo- Dijo saltando al hombro del ojiazul la pequeña borla negra

-Mokona, quiero pedirle matrimonio a Yuuko- Watanuki se sonrojo un poco y Mokona empezó a saltar de felicidad

-Eso es genial Watanuki… a Yuuko le encantara-Mokona seguia saltando de alegría -¿Y cuando se lo pediras?-

-Esta tarde se lo pediré-

-Que coincidencia Watanuki…Yuuko te iba a confesar algo esta tarde-

-Mokona, _**las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable**_…-Contesto Watanuki –Y que es esa cosa que me va a confesar-

-Es un secreto Watanuki… igual que el tuyo- Mokona solto una pequeña risita

-Esta bien Mokona-

Cuando llego el atardecer, Yuuko y Watanuki en silencio observaban aquel bello paisaje que estaban en frente de ellos, era un hermoso atardecer donde flotaban las flores de sakura

-Kimihiro no crees que es hermoso este atardecer-

-Si es hermoso, pero no se compara contigo Yuuko- Watanuki se acerco a Yuuko y el la beso tiernamente. Cuando se separaron se miraron fijamente

-K-Kimihiro…-

-Yuuko…-

De pronto el silencio se apodero de nuevo y tuvo lugar los pensamientos "_Debo de confesarle a Kimihiro"_ Penso Yuuko bajando un poco la mirada

"_Es el momento perfecto para pedirle matrimonio a Yuuko"_ Watanuki pensó nerviosamente

-…Hay algo que debo decirte…- Inevitablemente ambos dijieron unisonoramente haciendo que ambos se sorprendieron

-Y-Yuuko, yo quiero escuchar primero lo que quieres decirme- Dijo el ojiazul con una leve sonrisa. Yuuko solo bajo un poco la mirada

-Esta bien Kimihiro…-_Suspiro _–Hace una semana me he estado sintiendo un poco mareada y a veces tengo nauseas… Y hace poco me di cuenta de que estoy embarazada- Yuuko se empezó a sonrojar -Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo Kimihiro- Yuuko le gano algunas lagrimas haciendo que Watanuki se sorprendio mucho pero estaba muy feliz por dentro

-Yuuko… esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido- El ojiazul abrazo a Yuuko –Estoy tan feliz… Te amo demasiado Yuuko-

-Y-Yo también Kimihiro- Watanuki beso de nuevo a la ojirubi pero esta vez mas profundo-Kimihiro tu también me ibas a decir algo-

-Es cierto Yuuko…- Watanuki se arrodillo en frente de la ojirubi, el saco una pequeña caja que adentro tenia un hermoso anillo y ella se sorprendio mucho –Yuuko te amo demasiado, y quiero compartir mi vida contigo y con nuestro hijo que esperas para siempre...- Dijo el ojiazul –Asi que, Yuuko Ichihara ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

A Yuuko le ganaron las lagrimas y ella se sonrojo –Si Kimihiro, si quiero casarme contigo- Yuuko se lanzo a los brazos del ojiazul y lo beso apasionadamemte–Te amo Kimihiro-

-Yo tambien mi amada Yuuko- Watanuki susurro y sonrio levemente –Tu, yo y nuestro hijo seremos felices para siempre- El ojiazul toco suavemente el vientre de Yuuko y ella se sonrojo. Watanuki finalmente beso a Yuuko tiernamente.

* * *

Un mes después Yuuko y Watanuki celebraron su boda en la tienda. La celebración fue algo sencilla, todos sus conocidos llegaron a la boda, y festejaron por la joven pareja. Ellos estaban muy felices, por que ellos iban a compartir la eternidad como marido y mujer.

Ocho meses después Yuuko tuvo a su bebé, Watanuki estaba tan feliz. Era una niña de cabello negro azabache idéntico el de sus padres, sus ojos eran muy particulares uno de sus ojos era de color rojo como los de Yuuko, y el otro era azul como el ojo izquierdo de Watanuki, la decidieron llamar Akira. Watanuki era el hombre mas feliz del mundo por tener una hija tan hermosa como su amada Yuuko.

Watanuki la amaba demasiado y la amaría para siempre tal como le prometió a Clow antes de su desaparición. El ojiazul siempre decía que a pesar de que Clow quería el hermoso corazón de Yuuko, el ojiazul siempre lo estuvo ganando aquel corazón que decía que nunca se iba enamorar. Y cada vez que recordaba eso, se lo confesaba a Yuuko que siempre estuvo…

…_**Ganando el corazón de una mariposa.**_

***FIN***

* * *

_**Hola! Espero que les haiga gustado el One shot, me costo algo hacerlo pero ya esta recién salido del horno. Es uno de los fics de un capitulo más largos que he escrito**_

_**Awww que lindo este fic, creo que mientras lo escribía me daba hemorragia nasal (*Q*). Enserio amo esta pareja, se me hace tan tierna y romántica… tambien me gusta Clow x Yuuko pero no tanto como YuuWata**_

_**Quiero agradecer a Magnolia Mills por ayudarme y darme muchas ganas por los momentos de bloqueo que tuve en este fic XD…**_

_**Y les recuerdo que seguirá el fic "Mi deseo es estar contigo" se reanudara el 18 de abril con un capitulo especial por mi cumpleaños junto con el capitulo 16, asi que… Esperenlo**_

_**Dejen sus reviews acepto de todo hasta tomatazos (Menos ladrillazos y pedradas XD)**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nyaaaaaaaa (*w*)/**_

* * *

_**Sakulucy**_

_**01 de Abril de 2014**_

_**22:10**_


End file.
